


A Moment Like This

by TheDumbBrunette00



Series: Jason Todd x Reader- Loving Him Was Red [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: Jason returns home from a relatively calm night out on patrol, fluff ensues.





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you are enjoying this collection of works! Please don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments down below and bookmark the series for updates when I post next!

He tried to sneak back in as quietly as possible as to not wake you, but, about halfway through the window, gravity just decided to kick in and he tumbled to the floor bringing a lamp down along with him, swearing the whole way.   
“Jeez, for a guy who specializes in stealth you sure do suck at sneaking in,” you said groggily when he entered your shared bedroom.   
“Sorry babe,” Jason replied, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed, almost immediately you snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you and kissing you softly on the forehead.   
“How was patrol?” you asked.   
“The usual,” he said.   
“Nothing too bad then, I’m assuming?”  
“I’ll live,” he said, “I got Dick to patch me up a before I came home.”   
“Good,” you said.   
“You’re a better nurse though,” he said.   
“Nice to know I’m not getting fired anytime soon,” you replied.   
“Don’t even worry about it.”   
You snuggled further into him, allowing his warmth to envelope you.  
Times like these where what you lived for; when everything was calm and peaceful and nothing bad had happened, when there was nothing clouding either of your minds and you and him could solely focus on one another: how his muscles were hard, his skin was soft, and his scars were bumpy, how he smelled like sweat, cigarettes, and peppermint hand soap, how his heart beat just a little bit softer when he was with you.   
Silence descended upon the two of you like a blanket on a winter night, not heavy and oppressive, but comforting and delicate. Most people would think silences awkward, and normally you would agree with them, but times like these meant something different. In times like these, silence was sacred, nothing needing to be said, happy or otherwise, that took away from the pure and precious moment you got to spend with one another.   
You wished you could stay like this forever.   
So did he.   
It was no secret that he had not had an easy life. All the shit he’d been through, everything that had happened… it was a was a miracle he was still standing. Literally.   
She was no small part of that. The girl who’d seen the good in him even when his own family couldn’t, when he couldn’t. The girl who had held his hand through nightmares and patched him up from rough nights out on the streets. The girl who’d kiss him so softly and innocently one moment, and give herself over to him completely in the next. The girl who put her heart in his hands and held his in hers. Never in his life had he loved anyone the way he loved her.   
“Hey, babe?” he whispered.   
Silence.   
The steady rise and fall of your chest signaling you had drifted off to sleep.   
Jason smiled in the darkness and kissed your forehead softly once more.   
As he felt himself slowly lose consciousness, he remembered the small box he kept tucked away in the drawer of his nightstand, and he silently cursed himself for having forgotten it in his half-asleep stupor.   
But, as he gazed down once again at the sight of you in his arms, he reminded himself that there was always tomorrow...


End file.
